Far Off To Nothing
by southern-punk
Summary: Hunny has been really distant lately. Can Mori-senpai handle this after being by his side for their whole lives? and why is he doing it? and who can help? Rated M for langauge and possible citrusy scenes later. RP fic with AnimeGoddess101
1. Chapter 1

A/N: THis is a RP fic between myself and AnimeGoddess101. She will be doing the part of Takashi Morinozuka and I will be doing the part of Haruhi Fujioka.

**Haruhi**

_Takashi_

Disclaimer: Neither one of us own Ouran High School Host Club. It and all of its characters are pwned by the lovely Bisco Hatori. We stand in awe of your genius.

* * *

_It wasn't the first nor the last time I had seen Mitsukuni__ in the state he was in. I watched him from the corner of my eyes as he poked his chocolate cake with the spoon he held tightly in his palm. With a soft sigh, I looked around to make sure all was well and noticed Haruhi in the corner being raged by the devil twins...yet again._

**The twins were babbling on about coming to my house again. I shot them that look that clearly spelled out 'NO!' but they weren't seeming to take the hint. I felt the heat that can only come from someone's gaze and looked up sharply to see Mori-senpai staring at me. Hunny-senpai was distant lately. I wasn't sure how Mori-senpai felt about it, as his face was a constant mask of neutrality, but surely he felt something...**

_I wasn't into the whole 'girl looks at you...so you look away and blush' act so the moment her gaze caught mine, I bowed slightly for a mere moment and lifted up again almost looking like a simple nod of the head. I could hear the Hitachiin Twins stomping their feet in rage and cuddling the startled Haruhi between them. I couldn't help but stand up abruptly. "Haruuuuu-chan!! Please?!?!" I coudl tell it was something about going to her house so I strode over to them and stood tall at the side of the 'Natural Rookie'. "When...she's ready..." I murmured. With a slick twirl, I walked away again, barely holding up my mental grin that held its form in my mind.... not on my face. _

**I was slightly shocked. Mori-senpai had just stood up for me, in his own way. Even the twins were taken aback and sat down, quietly mumbling to each other about scary giants and how to get back at them. I quickly moved away before they decided to bring me into it. I scooted along until I bumped into Tamaki. 'Great...' I thought. **

_I moved backwards, hearing them talk about how to get back at giants. 'I'm not THAT tall. Satoshi, my younger brother, is classed as very tall for his age and he's a couple years younger than me.' I noticed Haruhi and Tamaki and instantly rolled my eyes. "Tamaki-san.... Kyouya-san needs some help choosing Haruhi's uniform for the concert." I lied softly and watched Tamaki nod and scurry away in a frenzy. I idly wondered what was wrong with Mitsukuni and was so glad that my face was unreadable. _

**Mori-senpai had saved me yet again. I inched my way over to the love-seat. I was NOT getting caught by crazies again... "Haru-chan??" I jerked toward the voice and saw the smaller senpai staring up at me with a look of confusion. "Is something wrong with Haru-chan?" I shook my head. "No, Hunny-senpai. I was just avoiding Tamaki-san. How are you?" He quickly looked down at the floor and wiggled his foot around. "Don't worry about me, Haru-chan." This was not good. I glanced up at Mori-senpai, who had silently eased back into his chair near Hunny. His face was again a stone mask. Yet I thought I could see a bit of concern around the edges of his eyes and the corners of his mouth. **

_I felt my heart break slightly at how Mitsukuni was acting. I could tell my seldom speaking self was making things a bit less tense because I was listening and not talking. I reclined in my seat and edged closer to the two next to me. "Don't worry about me, Haru-chan." I silently gulped down a soft smile that was threatening to make itself known. I sat bolt upright before standing, shifting my weight from my left foot to my right and back again to make my center of balance perfect. "M-Mori-senpai?" Haruhi looked up at me questioningly. "I have practice." I stated and walked away. Sure it wasn't all true... i had another quarter of an hour to kill before I even had to get ready for my practice session. The moment I was away from them I sighed loudly. This was going to be hard to figure out...._

* * *

**SP: That was a bit shorter than I expected.....**

_AG101: But it was the perfect place to end it._

**SP: True! Would you like to do the honors?**

_AG101: Sure. Push the little button and review! It would make us very happy!_

**SP: What she said!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is a RP fic between myself and AnimeGoddess101. She will be doing the part of Takashi Morinozuka and I will be doing the part of Haruhi Fujioka.

**Haruhi**

_Takashi_

Disclaimer: Neither one of us own Ouran High School Host Club. It and all of its characters are pwned by the lovely Bisco Hatori. We stand in awe of your genius.

* * *

**Life was awkward. In the past two days, the whole Host Club had picked up on the senpais' "situation". It had everyone walking on eggshells. Nothing like this had happened between the two before. Kyouya seemed to be the only one unaffected by their distancing. That is, until I caught him frowning over yet another black notebook. "Is something wrong, Kyouya-san?" He glanced up at me, his glasses glinting in the light. "Hunny-senpai's profit rate has gone down in the past three days. If his problem isn't fixed soon, we may have to take matters into our own hands." I watched him quizzically. Did Kyouya-san know what was wrong with Hunny-senpai? He knew everything else....**

_I stared blankly at Mitsukuni, folding my arms in a fixated lock. Haruhi had been talking to Kyouya for the past five or ten minutes. I noted that even when she looks so male-ish, she is definitely the Host club's Pixie Princess. I closed my eyes in distaste to my new descriptions but the darkness didn't last long before I snapped open my grey orbs back into the club's room. "Mit-su-ku-ni." I mumbled through now dry lips which were made apparent by the chilling coldness of the room. Then darkness... Even I could tell it was a power cut. I slid my hand elegantly through the darkness and placed it on Mitsukuni's small but broad shoulders. Why in the hell did we have to have a pwer cut when it was dark outside?_

**I couldn't help the small 'eep!' that escaped my lips when we were plunged into darkness. I wasn't really scared of power outages not the dark. It had just come as a surprise. The thunder that rumbled through the room did, however, scare me. I shook all over. "It can't hurt you, it's just noise, It can't hurt you." I began to chant to myself, quietly. I heard Kyouya growl about a back-up generator and tried to focus on anything but the sound of the storm outside. That must be why the lights were out. I gulped again and tried to steady myself just as another loud clap rang through the room. **

_She was mumbling something by my side or maybe chanting. I couldn't tell. Me, the ever quiet and emotionless giant, wanted nothing more than to protect my cousin....and Haruhi. Mitsukuni was by my side, well, waist and was holding tight to my upper leg. When I felt him with me, I instantly squirmed my hand around to try and find Haruhi and that didn't take long, mainly because she was quivering pretty hard. I knew she was afraid of thunder and lightning. Kyouya had told me previously but no one else knew and I wasn't about to let her phobia come out clean. I pressed my large hands to her cold ears in an attempt to block out the sounds that the storm was causing. Then she looked up at me with dimly shining chocolate orbs. _

**I felt cold hands cover my small ears and instantly the noise of the storm quietened along with my hammering heart. I peered through the darkness to see my savior. A flash of lightning illuminated the stoic face of Mori-senpai. He was saving me again. But how did he know I was scared of the noise? I gave him a small smile and stepped closer to him. I really wanted to hide myself in his firm chest and pretend nothing was wrong while his strong arms wrapped around me but I knew that would not happen. I appeased myself by placing myself less than a foot from him. I shivered and wrapped my own arms tightly around me. **

_I could feel her tremble against me. I could also tell she was somewhat distancing herself from my body because whenever we got less than a foot apart, she would softly pull away a tiny bit. Even in the total darkness that held dark secrets, I saw her tears of fear but for some reason... I felt happy. She trusted me more than them. I was grateful. I was truly thankful. I turned her around in time for the lights to flicker once then die down. "Let's go." I whispered softly in her ear before pulling both her and Mitsukuni out into the hall so none of the club could see her beautiful tears. _

**I let him lead me from the room along with Hunny and tried to stop the tears. Even in total darkness that held dark secrets, I didn't wish for him to see them. I knew he probably already had but I couldn't...coudln't let him see my weakness. Hunny whispered through the black. "Takashi? Where are we going?" I felt the need to reply. "Yes, Takashi, where are we going?" Hunny's shock was apparent by the murmured 'Haru-chan??'**

* * *

_AG101: She called him TAKASHI!!!!_

**SP: Hehe too soon??**

_AG101: NO!! He'll be thrilled!_

**SP: I hope so. Go review!! I need to find out what he says!! Haha...**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is a RP fic between myself and AnimeGoddess101. She will be doing the part of Takashi Morinozuka and I will be doing the part of Haruhi Fujioka.

**Haruhi**

_Takashi_

Disclaimer: Neither one of us own Ouran High School Host Club. It and all of its characters are pwned by the lovely Bisco Hatori. We stand in awe of your genius.

* * *

_She called my name in a gentle whisper and I froze somewhat happily. "Ah...Outside to get some air. Kyouya will be in a bad mood with the power off and the twins will be sucking each others faces off to make sure each other is alright and Tama...well..." I mumbled and almost sniggered at the image of the twins sucking each others faces and when they pull away, they have no faces. "Tama-chan is Tama-chan." Mitsukuni finished and I nodded in agreement. "Ah...indeed." Haruhi nodded and walked outside with me and the moment we go out into the open navy sky and glittering stars, I sighed. 'Such a sweet place to be...'_

**At first I was confused. It seemed we had stepped outside but the storm was gone. I blinked and looked around. Then a large roll of thunder sounded and I nearly jumped on Takashi. 'Hmmm... when did I start thinking of him as Takashi?' "Takashi? Where are we?"**

_I didn't want to risk going out into the storm so the closest thing was a dome. Fresh, warm air was pumped around the glass place and a small bench and trees were in the middle. "Damn rich bastards..." Haruhi mumbled. I barely muffled a chuckle. 'Same as always...Silly Haruhi.' I helped Mitsukuni to his feet and wrapped him in a tight embrace. "I'm...so sorry... I don't know why...I didn't mean to hurt you...Don't be so distant." I mumbled, softly against his blonde hair, thankful that Haruhi couldn't hear us. "I'm sorry too... I shouldn't have been like that." he whispered back. _

**I glanced over to see Takashi wrapping Hunny in a tight embrace. I couldn't hear what they were saying but hopefully they were fixing this little problem....whatever it was... I smiled a little. They really were adorable, weren't they? As if my thoughts couldn't get more confused, I realized the butterflies in my stomach as I watched Takashi. 'What could this mean? Surely I only think of Takashi as a friend...?'**

_I could see Haruhi blushing slightly from the corner of my eyes. I could just imagine the fangirls screaming "KAWAII!! KAWAII!! KYAA!!" I rolled my eyes at the thought. 'What the hell does 'kya' even mean?' I asked myself the same question most of the time. "Takashi." Mitsukuni mumbled from within my arms. "Hm?" I asked him questioningly. My eyes skimmed across his soft cheeks that were flushed. "Your body is really nice and warm." he sighed and cuddled closer into my chest. So much like a teddy. _

**I could feel my cheeks flame at the sight of the two boys embracing. I could suddenly see the appeal of the two together that always had the fangirls screaming. It was....sexy. I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts and watched the two. Hunny was snuggling into Takashi. His cheeks flushed a bit and he leaned further into the larger boys arms. I couldn't help but wish I could do the same. Hunny-senpai's problems seemed far away as he fell asleep in the arms of his guardian. "Takashi?" I whispered. **

_My name slipped past her semi-parted lips like liquid gold and I turned my gaze to see her gentle yet perplexed gaze. "Hm?" I asked, questioning her to continue. "Do you know...what's bothering Honey-senpai?" she asked and I could feel my eyes widen involuntarily at her. Grey mixed with gold as I thought of my answer. I settled with just shaking my head in a 'no' fashion. "Ah, alright." She grinned at me, her gaze trying to search for a clue. I blanked my mind as if thinking she could read my mind. I couldn't help but chuckle. "It'll be fine." I mumbled and pressed my lips softly to my cousin's hair. 'Damn it if it is was I think it is.'_

**He told me that it would be fine and I had to believe him. Even though I knew there was more wrong than they would let on. I tried thinking of what would bother Hunny. It couldn;t be something Takashi did or said. He would still be mad. It wasn't his teeth or he would be in pain. Maybe a family matter? That would explain why they didn't want anyone to know... 'Hunny wouldn';t be having girl problems... or wait... maybe he would.' I had to remind myself that Hunny was indeed older than me. 'He's just so small...Maybe...maybe the girl he likes thinks he's too young for her.... or maybe...maybe... oh I'm out of ideas. Who knows what it could be?' I was completely lost in my thoughts. I wasn't even aware that the storm had stopped or that Takashi was staring at me. **

_I couldn't help but look at her from the corner of my eye. Her cute face showed signs of battling with her thoughts. I couldn't help but snap my gaze directly onto her. I could tell Mitsukuni had done the same. She looked as if she was about to shout something and Mitsukuni hugged my chest tighter, if possible.  
I was so upset that I didn't know what he was thinking....'Guess I don't know everything about him.'  
"Haru-san...If you carry on with that face... The twins may DO something to you." I mumbled innocently. Such a rude meaning to that....Such a deep meaning to that. _

**I was pulled from my thoughts by Takashi's velvety deep voice. I glanced over to see the two boys staring at me and Hunny was holding tightly to Takashi. "Ah, Gomen ne, senpais. I was just thinking." I considered Takashi's words. What had he meant by that? 'Did he mean...?' my face flushed and I looked away.  
The dome was beautiful. I turned my attention to my surroundings and noticed the storm was over. Surely they would have the lights back on soon.  
"Um, senpais? We should head back, ne?" Takashi nodded and turned back toward the door. I followed slowly and rechaed out to touch his arm. "Takashi?" he paused and loked at me. "Arigatou."**

* * *

_AG101: My head hurts now...but it was fun ^^ ne?_

**SP: Agreed, although... I want TAKASHI!!**

_AG101: No me!! XD Well...._

**SP: Just... do it...please?**

_AG101: We own nothing, diddly, nada. XD Go review. _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is a RP fic between myself and AnimeGoddess101. She will be doing the part of Takashi Morinozuka and I will be doing the part of Haruhi Fujioka.

**Haruhi**

_Takashi_

"words"

'thoughts'

Disclaimer: Neither one of us own Ouran High School Host Club. It and all of its characters are pwned by the lovely Bisco Hatori. We stand in awe of your genius.

* * *

_The moment Haruhi said 'arigatou' I felt somewhat at ease with the fact that Haruhi did actually take the comfort I had tried to give her to heart. Mitsukuni was at my side, clinging rather tightly at my trousers as if he'd die if he let go. "Haruhi-chan...Sorry." I mumbled too quietly for her to hear. Unfortunately, Mitsukuni did. "Huh? Takashi? What's wrong?" He asked softly in my upper leg, keeping a firm grip on my now sore skin that was covered in black material. I shook my head, frightened of what would happen if I said something wrong. "Nothing, Mitsukuni." I managed to whisper back. "Nothing." I pressed my head lightly into his hair. Too much was on my mind at the moment. _

**I stood and stared at nothing at all. It was still dark and I was being lead by the feeling of Takashi in front of me. I couldn't see him and honestly couldn't guess how he knew where we were going but I trusted him not to let me walk into walls. As we rounded a corner (I only knew because I felt Hunny pull on my sleeve as I almost walked past them), I could hear the shrieks of Tamaki and the somewhat outraged murmurs of Kyouya-san. 'This cannot be good. I hope the lights come on soon.'**

_The twins were running around in the dark, jumping over shadows that could only be described as furniture. "Mm?" I mumbled to get their attention which only worked on Tamaki and Kyouya... But then again... It's not like I intended for the twins to listen. "AH! MORI-SENPAI! The lights are off and me cant see a thing!!" Tamaki called out and I grunted... not as a response but because Haruhi had walked into the back of my legs....again. "We're..going home." I mumbled, pointing towards Mitsukuni although they couldn't see who I was pointing to. "BYE!" said cousin chimed and threw himself onto my shoulders and we walked out so we could have a PRIVATE talk at my house. _

**I couldn't help but sigh. I knew it was necessary for them to leave. I knew they needed alone time to talk...But leaving me in a dark room with Tamaki AND the twins? That was just evil. I shoved Tamaki off my arm for the third time and turned to Kyouya. "Uhm... Kyouya-san? Is there anything I can do?" I'm sure he glared even in the dark. "No, Haruhi. There is nothing that my trained electricians need your help with. Perhaps you mean to help me? I**** could use some entertainment." I gulped and quickly turned away. "No. I understand."**

_We walked out the doors and I just managed to stifle a chuckle because although the Host room was pitch black, the rest of the school was lit like a Christmas tree. I sighed softly and walked with Mitsukuni, watching for some kind of connection between the dark music room and then it struck me, and obviously Mitsukuni as well, because he tapped on my shoulder and I sprinted back to the Host room. 'I have a feeling she's in danger... but no one will pursue the task of kidnapping our Pixie Princess.' _

**Kyouya was obviously agitated but he sounded so much like Tamiki just then...'Why would Kyouya want to entertain him? Surely he doesn't want... oh lord. This just cant get more complicated. I moved away from the boys and wondered why the lights weren't back on yet. For such rich bastards, this was taking a ridiculously long time. Just as the thought ran through my head, I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and another clamp a hand over my mouth. It was so dark I couldn't see who it was...which meant no one else could either. My eyes widened and I tried to scream but nothing came out. 'Takashi, Takashi.... Where are you?'**

_My body's whole nerve system began to scream and shudder and I felt as if someone was calling out to me. No. Screaming, pleading for me to come to them. I had a sickening suspicion who it was. Mitsukuni was sobbing quietly as he sprinted by my side; and although I am usually quiet and emotionless, I began to panic. Several tears that wouldn't listen to my command of stopping, slid into my shirt pocket. 'I don't know why I act like this. I just want to protect her, right? Like everyone else in the Host Club. It's just an adoration for my female Kohai. Isn't it?'_

**I couldnt help but struggle against this intruder. 'What could they possibly want from me?' I wasn't the rich son of some politician or wealthy businessman. Didn't they know that? I was a scholarship student. And they didn't know I was a girl, so how could they want me for some other reason than ransom? I was terrified. This could not be a good thing...Not at all....**

_While me and my smaller cousin sprinted to save our smaller friend, I felt something inside me stir. We were going after her for the same reason. A reason neither of us knew about fully. I slid on the marble as we turned a tight corner. Fumbling anxiously at the doorknob, I fell through the door and caught the last glance of Haruhi's kidnapper and Haruhi. He jumped through a window. I, no, we had to go after her. It could be crucial in case the kidnapper found out Haruhi... is... female. _

**It was dark. And I mean darker than when the lights went out. Maybe I was just scared but I was betting on it being because of the black bag they placed over my head. 'Takashi, Mitsukuni, please be coming. But...why would they? They left. They aren't even near me. There's no hope.... No one will save me.' Under the dark hood, I felt a single tear slide down my cheek. **

_I would have ran after, hell, I would have beaten that guy into a pulp but.....  
"Takashi... what happened?" I could feel Mitsukuni tremble next to me and I couldn't help but feel lost for the first time.  
"We'll get her back... I PROMISE everyone that much." I curled my hand into the tightest fist ever. I felt the blood rush backward into my arm. _

* * *

**SP: *sighs* we have yet to deal with Hunny's problems. It almost seems sad that our lovely readers don't know what they are.**

_AG101: *evil grin* Then they must comment to find out. Review, my lovelies! Review!!_

**SP: 0.o.... *gulp* Did you take your pills today?**

_AG101: Why yes... I did..._

**SP: Go review... quickly!!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is a RP fic between myself and AnimeGoddess101. She will be doing the part of Takashi Morinozuka and I will be doing the part of Haruhi Fujioka.

**Haruhi**

_Takashi_

"words"

'thoughts'

Disclaimer: Neither one of us own Ouran High School Host Club. It and all of its characters are pwned by the lovely Bisco Hatori. We stand in awe of your genius.

* * *

_We all slumped into darkness, listening to Kyouya's constant cursing and muttering with the odd whimper and cry from the twins...Those idiots still haven't noticed that Mitsukuni is crying, so much so that I cant calm him down and even I, myself, couldn't stop the pearl-like droplets that clouded my vision and ran down my red with rage cheeks.  
"Let's go." I managed to whisper to Mitsukuni, almost throwing him onto my shoulders and running off. "We'll get her. Just us two. But first we need to make a stop at our dojo."_

**I couldn't stand it. There was noise, so much noise, but I couldn't see a thing. I was being carried at first. I could feel the pair of arms around my middle but then I was stuffed into a vehicle of some kind. I couldn't imagine why they'd want me and... I was terrified. It was as bad as thunder. I usually took everything calmly and nothing could frighten me but I was being kidnapped. What would happen to me?**

_I think the others noticed what...NO, who was missing because we all fell into deafening silence. I had to keep an emotionless face, just for now, until I find her.  
"Where is Haruhi?" mumbled the twins. Picking up Mitsukuni in the crack of my arm, I held him close. The closeness which I would love to feel Haruhi-chan.  
"Wher-Where is my daughter?" Tamaki was on the verge of tears. The realization hit me immediately. I let her go. 'If she gets hurt, I will NEVER forgive myself.'  
"Mori-senpai...where IS SHE?!" Kyouya had now raised his voice. But I knew him too well because I could hear the vexed tone he used with me.  
"She's...been... taken away." I barely whispered loud enough for them to hear. I ran out of the room, dropping Mitsukuni off in Kyouya's arms. I needed some time alone. I needed to cry out my fears. I betrayed her. 'Haruhi, if you can hear me, don't worry. We'll find you. We LOVE you.'_

**"Don't let her see your faces, whatever you do." That was the gruff command I heard when we finally got out of the vehicle. I couldn't place the voice but at the moment, I wasn't focused on it. The voice had said 'her.' They knew I was a girl. I could feel my eyes trying to widen at the realization but the blindfold had me restricted. This was awful! There were very few people who knew I was in Host Club and/or pretending to be a boy. My father, the Host club, and.... Kasanoda. 'No... Not.... It couldn't...' I couldn't bring myself to believe it. Of course, kidnappings were the Yakuza style but Kasanoda respected me enough not to do that, right? He wasn't violent. Surely he couldn't have organized this.... **

_Now here I stood in unfamiliar light, the light that I had gotten used to was filtered from Haruhi into a pure glow. I had to think with the very limited time I had, then a realization hit me. Kasanoda. My first suspect on the list. He would have lots to gain. A ransom, a friend (a fearless one at that) and... I gulped hard at the thought.... Rape.  
It was the only word that crossed my mind. Like hell would WE let that happen to her. _

**It didn't take long before I was thrown into a room and heard a door close. Even more horrifying was the sound of the lock clicking into place and echoing through my now prison. I was cold, my uniform wasn't doing much good at keeping me warm and everywhere I felt was cold and damp and hard. It was almost like...  
'A dungeon? Really? Who has dungeons these days?' My blindfold hadn't been removed and the pitch black only added to the atmosphere. As I lowered myself to the floor, I felt the overwhelming need to cry. To just sob and pour my heart out but I couldn't. I hadn't cried since I was a child and I wouldn't start now. Not when my captors might see and take pleasure in it. NO! I would be strong. If they wanted a simpering fool, they picked the wrong girl to kidnap. **

_Something hit me hard, like a mental brick. I thought I heard distant sobs, as if being filtered by a very rubbish microphone. A sudden, unwilling chill forced it's way down my spine and I listened to the soft sobs. It sounded too much like Haruhi for my comfort.  
'Haruhi?'  
It felt like we had some mental connection. As I reminisced our time together, it hit me.... She seemed to know everything that I didn't have to say. Whenever I looked a certain way at her, she knew what I meant. When I looked at her warningly, she would reply sheepishly "Sorry Mori-senpai." or if I looked at her worriedly, she would smile softly and tell me it was fine. Maybe Haruhi was crying inwardly.... is that possible?_

**It was only a moment after my resolution that I felt a wave of warmth flow through me. It was almost as if it started in my mind and calmed the rest of me, bit by bit. 'Be strong. We're coming.' I nearly faceplanted from shock. 'Am I going insane? Now I'm imagining Takashi speaking to me. Gah! I'm going to go crazy.'  
But the comforting still ebbed across me and I couldnt worry too much. Maybe...Maybe they would really come looking for me. **

_That did it. I was at my limit. I couldn't wait to go find my princess... 'Yes, MY princess. Tamaki insists that she be either only his or all of ours. But she's mine... and Mitsukuni's to an extent.'  
The words kept falling into my mind and squeezing the breath from my ribcage. "She'll be raped if I dont get her!" I could have burst into tears right then... but it was something I could fix. 'I'll get there before it happens.' I sprinted up to everyone and locked gazes.  
"We HAVE to go get Haruhi....We don't have much time."  
'Very good, Takashi. Keep up the solemn voice and don't let them know how you feel for her' I thought. They all looked at me and I knew. The battle for Haruhi started now. _

**I sat still and resolute. I would take whatever was dished at me in the time that my captors had me. I was positive that Takashi and the others would come for me but I had no way of knowing what would happen in the meantime. The large door clicked open and I tensed all over. I heard footsteps come closer and I was raised up by my arm and thrown forward out of the room. I was pushed roughly along until I tripped and came to a harsh stop as my face met with the cold, cement floor. It smelled like....fish. Like the awful stench of dead fish. Was I near the sea? and how could that help Takashi?  
'Takashi.. If you can hear me... I'm somewhere cold and it smells like fish. I think... it's a warehouse near the sea...' I hope that helped him. **

_This time it was much clearer, the gentle yet panicked words of Haruhi. While I listened to them I took them all in.  
Fish wearhouse...by the sea? That narrows it down to at least fifteen. just GREAT.  
I sighed inwardly, my whole body seemed to have gone numb in the past half an hour...so my pacing the room was now delayed until my body moved. I watched as everyone watched me intently and it seemed at the moment I was the only one who could help them with this. Damn it Haruhi you better help us along!  
I turned around to the rest. Mitsukuni had curled up in the crook of my arm to start a silent sob. The twins had each other in an one-arm embrace, Hikaru tenderly kissing Kaoru's forehead to quieten his soft sobs and cries. Tamaki was taking it worse, he was silent...rubbing his eyes every second to take away the tears that seemed to free-flow. And Kyouya, he had no laptop or note pad. He took off his misty glasses and stared solemnly at the floor.  
"Come on...lets go and get Haru-chan back." I said softly...now the battle begins...._

* * *

_AG101: Oh noes! Remind me why we made Haruhi get kidnapped?_

**SP: It was your idea....... *shrugs***

_AG101: oh yea.... UHm well.... hehe... _

**SP: I just hope we get them out of this. Just so everyone knows, we're doing this as it comes. Have no idea just what will happen next. But it's a blast. **

_AG101: Yep!! Go review!! We're already writing the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N**: I apologize for such a long time in between chapters. I failed, on my part, as an author and a friend and the story suffered along with it's co-author. Please accept my sincere regret and read this chapter!** This is a RP fic between myself and MalexMale Goddess101 (formerly AnimeGoddess101). She will be doing the part of Takashi Morinozuka and I will be doing the part of Haruhi Fujioka.

**Haruhi**

_Takashi_

"words"

'thoughts'

Disclaimer: Neither one of us own Ouran High School Host Club. It and all of its characters are pwned by the lovely Bisco Hatori. We stand in awe of your genius.

* * *

**I wasn't sure why they were moving me. Maybe I was going to meet the "boss."  
'Takashi…I'm sure I'm going crazy. But I need to figure this out. It's cold. I can hear the hum of machinery. That means this is a working warehouse. Maybe… a canning factory. There are only four near the sea that are currently shipping. I…I'm being moved to a different room. I don't know why. Maybe I'll find out why I'm here. Please come soon.'  
I wasn't exactly sure my thoughts were making a difference but Takashi's warmth seemed to surge forward again. Maybe with renewed hope?**

_There it was again. As if she was naturally speaking to me. I looked across at everyone, eyes alight with the need to get her back.  
"I think I know where she is." I mumbled, telling everyone what Haruhi had 'told' me.  
They looked at me with wide and wondering eyes. Why was I the one getting to hear and speak to her? I must be the lucky host. I knew from now on I'm in charge of this huge 'mission.' And even though it made me a bit uncomfortable, I had to order them around softly to get her back.  
"Kyouya…" he looked at me sadly and even I could tell my voice, eyes, and probably whole body pleaded for help.  
"What is it, Mori-sempai?"  
I bowed my head down so as to whisper in his ear.  
"We need your police on guard… and a few ambulances."  
He looked up at me with a face that said 'don't worry. No matter what, you won't go to jail like those bastards.'  
He flipped open his phone with elegant hands. "Right away, Mori-sempai."  
"Thank you very much, Kyouya." I couldn't help but let a small, thankful smile slip onto my mask for him. "Let's go get ready. We don't have much time. Mitsukuni, I need you to go home and get some…things if we get into some trouble there. Me and you will be the first in line to kick their butts."  
Heavily breathing, he nodded softly and ran away. To be honest, he probably ran the whole way home in under two minutes. _

**I stumbled into yet another room and was thrown down, this time on something soft. After a moment or two, a deep voice echoed through the room.  
"Haruhi Fujioka, you have been brought here to help with my plan. If you choose to do so willingly, you will remain unharmed. If not, you and your friends will be punished. What is your answer?"  
I could tell the voice wasn't natural but was coming through a computer or something of the sort. I swallowed deeply before opening my mouth and praying my voice stayed steady.  
"May I know the plan before I choose?" It worked. My voice stayed calm.  
"Haha…. Haruhi. Always the logical one. No. No, you must decide now."  
I nodded slowly. "Then I will refuse." I could only hope this was the right decision. **

_We had chosen to run. Transport could be tracked so as I and Mitsukuni lead them, we ran toward the dock where I hoped Haruhi would be.  
Then it struck me like lightning, her pleading to herself. Praying not only for her life but for ours as well.  
I could almost hear everything she could.  
'Haruhi, for Kami-sama's sake, don't do anything stupid… or smart.'  
I, myself, was praying for any type of help as we ran down the never-ending road. 'Damn it, let us be on time!'_

**There was a moment of silence before the deep, distorted voice echoed through the room once more.  
"You will wish you had agreed. For now, take her to her room. She will await punishment."  
I was once again yanked from the floor and moved. I couldn't be sure because of the blindfold but I was sure it was the same room.  
'Don't rush in. Ha has something planned, Takashi. Don't rush in.'  
Maybe it would be enough… Maybe not. All I knew was that anticipation would be torture. **

_I could feel it, that pulsing in my veins that let me know she was in trouble. I could feel something boil, my emotionless eyes turned to Mitsukuni and silently asked 'could it be HIM?'  
His replied 'more than likely. I hope he doesn't hurt Haruhi.'  
I nodded with an added grunt. I looked behind to watch everyone running to catch us, panting and sweating. I had an idea where the 'little fish shack' was.  
"Hurry, we don't have much time." Mitsukuni yelled over his small shoulder. We rounded a sharp turn.  
"Damn it, Haruhi. You'd better wait until we get to you."_

**I couldn't rid myself of the nagging feeling that I knew who had me. I just wasn't sure. The voice was somehow familiar but the distortion was too much. The warehouse/factory that I was in was too much like all the others for me to place it. And frankly I was too cold and too tired. I had been awake since five thirty that morning for school and if I was correct with all my confusion, I was nearing twenty four hours of being awake. I slowly lowered myself to the floor and tried to sleep. Maybe when I woke up this would all be a crazy dream. It was pointless but a girl could hope. **

_I could tell the others were having a hard time keeping up with us and to be blunt, they were just slowing us down. Thinking with kind ideas, I turned around. Each sweaty body and heavy panting made me feel somewhat ashamed.  
"We should go on ahead. Where we are going is between us and the captor. Please don't call the police or anything. Haruhi's life is at stake. Just wait at the host club for us to return." I said softly, pushing my strap on my bag further up my shoulder.  
They nodded in both understanding and agreement. Not wasting any more time, Mistukuni and I broke out into a full run. I let my gaze flit to his solemn, determined face and I knew.  
This was going to be hard. _

**I was awakened by a strange noise. Sitting up, I listened closely to figure out where it came from. If I could just get my hands free, maybe I could take off the blindfold. I idly wondered if my eyes would even work after being closed so long. Twisting my wrists carefully and still straining to hear where the noise was coming from, I slowly moved forward a little. By now I could tell that the strange noise was metallic and almost sounded like scratching. I twisted a little harder and felt something warm running down my hands. It had to have been my blood.  
"Hello? Is someone there?" my voice was rough from disuse but the scratching stopped immediately. "Please. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. I've been captured. Please help me."  
After a moment, the scratching resumed and a small voice whispered out to me. "You are in no danger. Just await your rescue. They are coming. I have to get back to work." Footsteps echoed away from me and then there was silence. In that silence, I felt something for the first time since I was taken. Hope.**

* * *

**SP: I'm so, so sorry to everyone, especially MxMG101. Please review our story and make her feel better. **


End file.
